Father Bobby
by Exotos135
Summary: Bobby tries to comfort Ronnie Anne after she finds out he's her father. Rated T just to be safe.


**Before we begin, I would like to make a shout-out to Fanboy Guest, who helped me realize I had discovered a brand new type of incest: Cestagrande! Or incest between the Casagrandes and the Santiagos, or just the Casagrandes in general.**

 **Imagine the kind of stories that could come out of this concept! The dramas, the plots, the conflicts, the incest! It's practically a goldmine of content for the archive!**

 **I'll probably still be the only one to write about it, though. Oh well.**

 **And also, since it's basically inevitably going to be brought up: There will be a spin-off to the Loud House centered on the Casagrande family, aptly titled "Los Casagrandes," as well as season 4 of the show. And being honest... it could have potential, but I still must shake my head in disapproval.**

 **Yes, I know that's old news by now, I meant to get this out MUCH earlier, okay?**

 **Also, Bobby's a decade oldro than in canon here, so... 27, I believe.**

 **And now, back to the one-shot, let's head right in!**

* * *

At the Casagrande Bodega, a certain young tomboy leaned against one of the corners, looking at the outside world through the window nearby. This tomboy was Ronnie Anne, who focused on the view through the window so much, she didn't notice a certain someone walk up to her.

"Nini!"

Ronnie snapped out of her trance and turned to face the person who came up to her. And it was her brother, Bobby, wearing a white apron over his usual clothes.

"Are you still thinking about what Mom and I told you earlier today?" Bobby asked with a concerned tone. "Listen, I'm really sorry that we had to shake your world like that, and don't take this as me telling you to leave it for later, but could you please go back upstairs? You're going to scare away the customers if you look at them through the window like that."

Ronnie Anne frowned. "Does my face look that much like a thug's?"

"Look, Ronnie, it's less about the fact that your face looks like a thug's, and I'm not saying it looks like that, and more about the fact that it's been generally proven that people don't usually go into bodegas where someone is just staring at the street through the window," Bobby explained, putting a hand on Ronnie Anne's shoulder as he added, "So, listen, how about you go to your room, and wait until

Ronnie Anne promptly slapped Bobby's hand away and snapped:

"Stop acting like you don't know what's bothering me! Everybody knows what that is!"

And then, the tomboy calmed down, and looked at the ground before somberly adding, "Everybody's known about it for years..."

With that said, Ronnie Anne put her hands on her pockets and stomped her way back to her room, catching the attention of her Casagrande cousins. However, she didn't pay attention to any of them, being far too caught up with... whatever was bothering her, to think about interacting with them. Although, that didn't stop a certain pirate-dressed Casagrande to pop up in Ronnie's way.

"Ahoy, matey!" CJ exclaimed, raising his hook hand. "Would ye like to sail the seven seas in look for me treasure?"

"Sorry, Cap'n, but I found a really horrible message inside a bottle, a bad omen for the crew, and I need to take a rest before I can "share" this message with everyone else," Ronnie Anne answered, before deadpanly adding, "And in normal language, that means that I'm not in the mood right now, CJ."

CJ's happy mood immediately turned worried as Ronnie walked on towards her bedroom, then closed the door afterwards. Once there, Ronnie planted her face on her pillow and sobbed to herself for a couple minutes, before her extended family entered the room, prompting her to get up, wipe her tears, and calm herself down as they spoke:

"Ronalda, we know that you think that, since we've come to accept what happened with Maria and Bobby a long time ago, that talking to us about your feelings on the matter is pointless," Frida took a deep breath. "But we didn't just accept the situation right away! We needed time to think about it too!"

"We all got to see first hand how Bobby and Maria reacted, and it was far from pretty," Hector remarked, folding his arms behind his back. "We feared that the same reaction would befall you if you learned about it, so we wanted them to keep quiet about it until you were ready."

Frida looked at the ground regretfully. "Sadly, we had different ideas on when you were ready-"

"Everybody knew Bobby's both my brother... and my father, too..." Ronnie Anne clenched her fists. "And only today did I figure that out."

"We always told Aunt Maria that you needed more time to be able to process such a revelation," Carlota sighed somberly. "I guess, in the end, she got to do things her way once again, huh?"

Ronnie Anne groaned, prompting Carlota to add, "Point being, we understand you need time to process what this... situation, means-"

"I already know what this situation means!" Ronnie Anne snapped, stomping the ground. "Mom got so desperate after Dad left that she thought the only thing left she could do was do the nasty with Bobby! And then, rather than get rid of me like any other person would, she decided to not only give birth to me, but lie to me about everything, my entire life!"

Though the Casagrandes were shocked at the outburst, they were also understanding of it, as Hector said, "The fact you're saying stuff like that further proves you need time to think about it."

And so, realizing the girl needed some time alone, the Casagrandes left the bedroom, allowing Ronnie Anne to sleep in peace.

Sometime later, the Casagrandes were reunited with Bobby and Maria, who both sat down with regretful looks on their faces.

"Telling her this early was a big mistake," Bobby stated, then stood up. "But I'm not going to bother telling you why. I have to talk with Ronnie Anne."

"As a father, or as a brother?" Rosa asked as the guy headed to Ronnie's room.

Bobby stopped, and after remaining silent for a moment, he turned to his family and stated:

"As both, hopefully."

With that said, Bobby walked to Ronnie Anne's bedroom, and asked, "Nini, can I come in?"

Ronnie's answer was blunt: "Sure, whatever."

Bobby entered the room, and he was met with the sight of an upset Ronnie sitting on her bed. The girl stared at him as he sat next to her.

"So, what do you want, dad?" Ronnie said, only to quickly correct herself, "Bro!"

Bobby flinched, and Ronnie smiled sheepishly as she added, "Bobby?"

Bobby frowned.

"I'm really sorry about that, I'm... still getting used to the idea that you're my father, and not my brother," Ronnie Anne put her hands on her pockets. "Okay, technically you're both, but that only makes it even more complicated, doesn't it?"

"Yep," Bobby shook his head and chuckled. "Totally more complicated."

The siblings laughed out loud for a moment, and once the laughter died down, the duo looked elsewhere, trying to think of something else to discuss. And Bobby eventually thought of something:

"Ronalda?"

Ronnie flinched, but managed to calm herself down before asking, "Yeah?"

Bobby smiled and brushed the tomboy's hair. "If there's anything I can do to make you happy, just say it, and I'll see what I can do."

Ronnie rolled her eyes. "You can get mom to explain why she decided to tell me about my real father today, for starters."

Bobby scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, that's going to be easier said than done. But I'll see what I can do, don't worry."

Ronnie Anne beamed a relieved smile, and gave her brother-father a tight hug, which he returned soon afterward. And as the man brushed the tomboy's hair affectionately, she admitted something to herself:

Brother or father, it didn't matter what Bobby was. Ronnie Anne loved him all the same.


End file.
